NIghtmare Halloween
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: Según la leyenda irlandesa de Jack, él estaba condenado a vagar por el inframundo, que pasa si consigue salir de allí con ayuda de Noechiis y busca venganza mientras ataca a los mortales, ¿conseguirán nuestros héroes tener un feliz Halloween? O será un Halloween lleno de Pesadillas?


**¡Feliz Halloween a TODOS!**

**Algunas partes están inspiradas en la leyenda de Jack-o-lanter. Leyenda real irlandesa. **

_"Como el demonio pidió su alma, Jack lo engaño, haciéndole prometer que nunca pediría su alma. Por culpa de esa promesa... _

_Su destino es vagar eternamente entre las sombras, asustando a la gente en el 31 de octubre"_

* * *

**Nightmare Halloween.**

Como todos los treinta y unos de Octubre, los niños continúan con la tradición de mantener viva la imagen del truco o trato, disfrazándose de monstruos tétricos que van a asustar a la gente a su casa, aunque los niños no pueden ir a todas las casas solo a las que están decoradas.

Tradición que odia Noechiis, odiaba cada una de esas fechas estúpidas, hasta que leyó un libro... El libro de los oscuros, un libro cuyas leyendas son reales, cuyas informaciones son temerarias y llenas de odio y venganza al mundo, así fue como empezó a amar Halloween, la única leyenda creíble que aparecía en Jack-O-Lanter. Empezó a investigar y se propuso una cosa, creo sombras que la acompañaran y bajo los túneles del inframundo comenzó su búsqueda que simplemente consistía en encontrar y atraer a Jack para convertirlo en su esbirro.

Lo que no sabía la gente es que desde su muerte, el solo enviaba gritos infernales y desgarradores, no estaba en el mundo terrestre y ella lo sacaría de allí, aunque le llevase toda la tarde, aunque no costo mucho, Jack andaba en círculos vagando en la oscuridad tétrica.

-Demasiado fácil...- musito sonriente. -¡MIS FIELES MASCOTAS, ATACAD!- Grito para ver como se lanzaban a por Jack.

Una vez que consiguieron amarrar a Jack, y llevarselo, de nuevo Noechiis musito un "demasiado fácil" que resonó por todas las calles de Street Fire.

**~0~0~**

Ya en el día treinta y uno, por la tarde entrada, una conejita de nombre Cream paseaba por el Chaos Gardeen.

-Cheese ayúdame a recoger las flores para el centro de mesa que va a hacer mamá con mi ayuda-

-Chiu-chiu- el pequeño chaos, soltó un gritito agudo sonriente.

-Bien- Cream le sonrió para agacharse en el suelo mientras rebuscaba bonitas flores.

Mientras que algo con respiración agitada se acercaba, Cream lo oyó y se volteo para ver a un monstruo parado a centímetros de ella.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-

El grito estronador sonó por todo el Chaos Garden, mientras el pequeño chaos huía en busca de ayuda, aquel monstruo no había podido alcanzarlo, debía avisar a Vanilla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

**~0~0~**

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- grito Amy sonriente mientras entraba con una gran caja de cosas útiles para decorar la casa. Detrás de ella venía Claudia y Sonic quienes también traían cajas.

-¡ya estamos aquí!- corrigió Claudia con una sonrisa.

La única que salió de la cocina fue Harriet que abrazo a Claudia y comenzó a decir que era su adorable hija, aunque paro por el camino para gritarle a Blue, quien miraba la televisión, que saludase a su hija y no fuese un maleducado, le puso un gesto a Sonic de cansancio, quien rió mientras abrazaba a Amy con una sonrisa.

-El amooor- dijo Nia mientras salía de la cocina mientras buscaba un poco de vino blanco para hacer una carne y darle un mejor sabor.

Ante esto todos rieron viendo como Nia regresaba con la botella de vino.

Estuvieron varios minutos cocinando y charlando. Vanilla, Stefi, Katy, Mochi, Nere y Nia cocinaban con ayuda de Amy.

Sonic, Blue, Exe y Knuckles estaban charlando y planeando hacer una ronda de cartas luego de acabar la cena, antes de salir con las chicas quien todas estaban disfrazadas, los chicos tendrían que vestirse luego.

Harriet y Claudia decoraban la casa, mientras charlaban con Espio y Charmy que las ayudaban.

Vector había salido a comprar algun postre, para que las chicas no tarbajasen tanto y mientras iba a comprarle algo a Vanilla. Noah, Shadow y Rouge estaban en paradero desconocido y Tails estaba por llegar, con Cream, esperaban...

**~0~0~**

Tails, quien iba disfrazado de fantasma, con su capucha sin ponerse, se cruzo con Cheese que gritaba desesperadamente. Tails al no ver a Cream supuso lo peor y corrió a seguir a Cheese, quien lo guió al Chaos Gardeen.

Busco por todas partes, pero ni rastro de Cream, en el césped lleno de flores estaba tirada la cesta de flores de Cream.

-¡Tengo que avisar a Sonic!- grito Tails -Seguro es Eggman-

-No es Eggman- la voz de Astro lo llamo. -Es obra de una criatura oscura-

-¿Cream está bien? ¿Lo sabes?

-Sí, mientras que no pasen de las 12 en punto de la noche, ella estará bien, debemos buscar a los demás y hablar de la situación, debemos salvar a Cream...

**~0~0~**

-¿Lo tienes a punto?- pregunta una voz ronca.

-No.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA SALIR SIN TENERLO TODO A PUNTO!-

-No grites, me descubrirán, tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.

-Noah, ¡no!

Cortó la conexión mientras se deslizaba por la cuerda hasta caer en la biblioteca prohibida de Noechiis, habían registrado actividad oscura y eso no era bueno y menos en Halloween, reviso los libros hasta leer "Jack-O-Lanter", la leyenda ya se la conocía pero si Noechiis, quien odiaba la lectura la había leído significaría que cruzaría al inframundo para encontrar a Jack, cosa que haría el Halloween espantoso. Cuando oye gruñidos.

-Oh dios...- dijo girándose hacia atrás, para ver a perros oscuros, mascotas de Noechiis. -ei... chiquitines... ¿por que no dormís?- rió nerviosamente viendo como se acercaban a ella. Retrocedió nerviosa pero... para su sorpresa, aquellos perros lamieron su cara.

Deben pensar que soy Noechiis.

-¡Dónde está Jack!- exigió con voz ruda.

Los perros señalaron hacia arriba.

-¿En la otra base?- pregunto.

Los perros asienten -Gracias pequeños, mi memoria falla, soy taaaaan vieja- dice Noah aprovechando el momento y sonriendo, Noah camina levemente hacia arriba, retira la cuerda y sube a la superficie.

-¡A casa de Tai...! Oh mierda- grita Noah cuando ve a Shadow y Rouge. -Tenemos que ir a casa de Vanilla, Tails debe de darme la ubicación que le dí hace unos meses por que yo la perdería, ya sé que trama Noechiis. Venga, vamos. Cuanto antes vayamos más pronto acabaremos la misión y podremos salir a celebrar.

-A la orden Rosilacea- dijo Rouge caminando sensualmente.

Shadow se acerco a Noah y la beso. -¿Estas bien no?-

-Sí. Tranquilo- Le sonrió cálidamente mientras plantaba otro beso en sus labios.

**~0~0~**

-Mi Cream- los llantos de Vanilla no eran calmados, a pesar de que Claudia, quien la abrazaba con tenuedad y la consolaba diciendo que todo saldría bien y Cream también.

-No tenemos pistas, pero las buscaremos- dijo Blue apunto de salir.

-¡TAILS!- La voz de Noah sonó en toda la estancia, dejando ver a Shadow, Rouge y Noah vestidos de negro. Noah llevaba un corset corto negro con botones falsos grises, cubriendo sus piernas con unos ajustados legguins lisos y negros y unas botas altas de tacón. Rouge en cambio llevaba un polo ajustado negro, con un corte en su escote y unos shorts negros ajustados, con unas botas negras bajas permitiendo ver sus hermosas piernas. Shadow vestia unos pantalones y un jersey negros, con sus típicos zapatos.

-¿De dónde os habéis escapado?- dijo con burla Sonic, recibiendo una mirada de odio de Rouge, Noah y Shadow.

-¡Eso no es el caso!- recordó Noah. -Debemos pedirte Tails que nos des la dirección del laboratorio de Noechiis, la necesitamos!- chillo Noah.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-

-Sí, verás... estos últimos días hemos recibido varias quejas de actividad paranormal, supe que se trataba de Noechiis, hoy nos concedieron la misión y cuando nos la dieron salimos a investigar, resulta que Noechiis ha ido a por Jack-o-lanter, protagonista de esta fecha en uno de los países irlandeses, condenado a vagar por el inframundo por engañar al demonio. Jack es un hombre fribolo que busca venganza y Noechiis lo tiene en su poder, ese papel que le di a Tails tiene la dirección de la segunda base de Noechiis, necesito ir por ella y devolver a Jack al inframundo.

-¡ESO ES!- grito Astro. -Han secuestrado a Cream, es posible que haya sido Jack-

-Um... no lo sé, puede, conociendo a Noechiis, sería a la única que encontraría para llamarnos.- Noah miró a Shadow que suspiro y le indico con la mirada que estaba bien.

-Bien chicos, iréis con nosotros. Katy, Nere, Exe, Kncukles y Claudia irán con Rouge, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Blue, Harriet y Nia irán con Shadow, mientras que Stefi, Ches, Mochi, Astro y Espio irán conmigo, en cuanto a Vector y Charmy ayudaréis a Vanilla a preparar la cena. Mientras tanto Vanilla relajate, dejanoslo a nosotros, ella vendrá sana y salva, jurado.

Vanilla sonrió levemente y asintió con la mirada. Nuestros héroes irán al rescate de su pequeña hija.

**~0~0~**

Sonic y Amy iban justo detrás de Shadow mientras que los guiaba por los pasillos peligrosos de la segunda base de Noechiis, Nia y Tails iban juntos caminando derechos y con seriedad, Blue y Harriet de últimos tomados de la mano, a pesar de que no estaban de salida ni tenían miedo, como pareja que son, era lo mejor que podían hacer. Shadow iba delante, serio y comandándolos a todos.

De pronto las puertas se cerraron. Y quedaron atrapados, separándose todos, por unas pinzas... Los terrores de cada uno se hicieron realidad, Sonic estaba ahogándose en agua. Amy veía como Mephiles mataba a Sonic y la sujetaban sin poder hacer nada. Nia se encontraba sola mientras algo la golpeaba, Harriet veía como maltrataban a Claudia, su propio padre. Shadow perdía a Noah como lo hacía con María, Tails veía como Sonic lo olvidaba, Blue simplemente se perdía en su mente mientras recibía impactos sin poder moverse.

En el primer grupo paso lo mismo. Katy soñaba que estaba sola en su antiguo planeta mientras presenciaba como mataban a sus padres, Nere recibía un golpe tras otro de Scourge mientras decía que la odiaba en una sala de espejos. Exe perdía toda clase de conexión con sus amigos y lo encerraban en una sala llena de pinchos. Knuckles perdía conexión con su amada esmeralda, mientras está estallaba en pedazos. Claudia perdía de nuevo a Amy y a sus amigos. Rouge veía como la aplastaban las joyas preciosas que tenía en casa.

En el tercero paso lo mismo, Noah se quedaba sola en un lugar oscuro mientras lloraba, Astro perdía un combate contra Mephiles y mataban a Amy por su culpa, Mochi veía morir su entorno y ella se iba derritiendo al mismo tiempo. En el sueño de Chess quedaba encerrada en una sala pequeña y cerrada. Espio veía como Nazo mataba a la gente y lo dejaba a él viendolo todo, Stefi caía en un mar de lava.

Tan débiles quedaron de sus propias pesadillas que cuando los agarraron para escoltarlos hasta la central, no se dieron cuenta...

**~0~0~**

-Por fin es la noche de Halloween- los gritos de Noechiis los despertaron.

Se levantaron con calma, mientras que observaban atentos la esfera en la que estaba Cream.

-¡CREAM!- Gritaron Amy y Tails.

-No podréis salvarla, la espiral maligna os absorberá en ella.- Su risa diabólica sonó por toda la planta.

-¡Detente a menos que quieras morir!- Grito Noah -Si yo desaparezco tu también!- Le grito Noah.

-Lo sé querida, tu te quedas-

Un téntaculo oscuro la arrastró hacia un vortice mientras los demás sentían sus cuerpos empezar a moverse por la espiral oscura.

-¡NO!- gritaba Noah tratando de librarse del poder de la oscuridad que ejercía aquel téntaculo. -POR FAVOR- grito de nuevo, Jack seguía manteniendo la espiral, su cabeza de calabaza, su nabo con la linterna y sus ropas negras seguían intactas, los chillidos de Noah, hacían reír a todos.

-JACK, FUISTE AL INFIERNO POR QUE ERAS CRUEL, SI HACES ALGO BUENO, SI COMPENSAS TUS ERRORES, PODRÁS IR AL CIELO, POR FAVOR, JACK, HAZ ALGO BUENO! JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK.

Las fuerzas oscuras la apretaron tanto que no pudo mantener sus fuerzas y se desmayo. Para antes ver como el ciclón los tragaba adentro. Un grito estronador salió de su cuerpo...

_Siempre me he preguntado que se siente al morir, esto es algo parecido, pensar que me he desmayado mientras que ellos han dado la talla por mi... pensar que yo no he echo nada para impedirlo, esto se parece a la muerte._

**~0~0~**

-Feliz Halloween- murmuro Noechiis en su oído. Abrió los ojos de inmediato y la vió allí.

-Maldita hija de puta- rugió Noah.

-Solo ha sido una pesadilla-

-¡La provocaste tú, mala zorra!- le grito.

-Tranquila, tienes suerte, este es mi truco por no darme caramelos.

-¡LARGO DE MI CASA!- Y con una fuerte patada la echo de allí por la ventana, incorpórandose y viendose al espejo, con su disfraz sexy de brujita. -Está Noechiis solo sabe jugar conmigo por sueños, argh-

**~0~0~**

Tras llegar a casa de Vanilla a cenar, Cream, quien iba de maga le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, invitándola a pasar, Noah caminó para revisar su entorno, Shadow estaba en la ventana junto con Astro tomando un chocolate caliente, por el frío que hacía en la calle, al verla le medio sonrió, al igual que Astro, quienes no iban disfrazados. Se quedarían en casa viendo televisión o haciendole compañía a Vanilla, Vector y Espio y probablemente jugarían a las cartas con Knuckles.

Rouge iba igual que ella de brujita sexy, ambas se habían puestas de acuerdo para vestirse así, ella tonteaba con Knuckles, que no estaba disfrazado. Y misteriosamente le seguía. Vanilla, Vector y Espio charlaban mientras colocaban platos en la mesa, llenos de comida.

Harriet iba disfrazada de echizera, Claudia iba de maga como Cream y Blue iba de caballero, ambos estaban hablando en el sofá, Nia y Nere charlaban junto a Stefi. Ellas tres iban disfrazadas de hadas, ambas muy parecidas solo que con sus colores carácteristicos.

Amy y Sonic quienes iban de princesa y caballero, charlaban mientras entrelazaban sus manos con una sonrisa, se nota que son pareja. Tails iba de fantasma y ahora estaba al lado de Cream, mientras que Mochi y Katy quienes iban de vampiresas charlaban sobre todo, Charmy estaba a su lado, disfrazado de dragón.

Noah sonrió. -Feliz Halloween, no me faltéis nunca...- susurró para mirar la luna.


End file.
